


Defiance

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character, POV Second Person, Tombs of Atuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you have liked to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Minor Character" challenge at earthsea_fic. First posted to my LJ in January 2010; this version has a couple of minor edits.

They never told you what would happen to the child, neither did you ask. It seemed pointless, at the time, but now -- would you have liked to know?

You would, just as you would have liked to keep her, to watch her grow and eat and drink and laugh and cry.

Your efforts were fruitless; your man, angry and afraid of the priestesses, beat you. His arms may be strong, but your courage is greater than his. You would have done the same again.

_Tenar._

Her name lingers: you whisper it to yourself sometimes, a quiet defiance of unseen gods.


End file.
